


Monika writes another fanfic

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Following the... "Success" of her previous work, Monika decides to write another story about her favourite character from the hit game "Beating Hearts Redditor Club". However, strange things start to happen once she finishes up for the night...Set in an alternate reality with role inversion.





	Monika writes another fanfic

**Monika writes another fanfic**

 

“…And that should do it!”

I triumphantly tap the final key with a satisfying *click!*, and spin around in my chair. I’ve spent the better part of the night writing my newest masterpiece, but it’s finally finished! Losing sleep is a small price to pay if I can write out my dreams for a perfect reality; a world where we can hold each other in our arms, and I can gently stroke her hair, and…

_2029 can’t come soon enough…_

I smile to myself, looking over my handiwork. On my left monitor is my newest fanfiction, and on the right is _TacticalCupcakes After Story_. Between chapters, I’d consult her on how I should advance the plot, and she was really happy to help out! I had to keep some of the more… intimate scenes a bit of a secret though; I want to surprise her once she’s real!

 

Yawning, I stretch my arms out, and glance at the small clock perched between my two monitors. It’s three O’clock in the morning; perhaps now would be a good time to go to sleep.

Wishing sweet dreams to TC, I take the flash drive I keep with her .rdt file on it, and tuck it in snugly to the small bed I crafted for her using a matchbox, cotton, and bits of tablecloth. _It’s important that she’s comfortable; she’d take care of me in the same way, right?_

Sleepily, I climb into my own bed and snuggle up to the body pillow I had made of her. As I close my head, I feel the cozy wave of drowsiness wash over me. _See you in the morning, sweetie…_

_…_

**_BZZZZRRTTKTKTRK!_ **

 

I’m jolted awake by a sharp static sound coming from the other side of my room. I rub my eyes and cautiously wander over to investigate.

Bright flashing lights are rapidly pouring out of my second monitor on my desk, accompanied by a steady stream of white noise. _I thought I’d put my computer to sleep already…_

I reach over to turn the monitor off, but a brilliant pink flash sends me backwards into the wall, knocking over some of the hand-drawn portraits I’d drawn of myself with TC to the floor. I strain my eyes open and see… _Is that… a hand?!_

I should be terrified and shouting out, but all I can do is stare at my monitor in curious silence as it wobbles precariously. After a few moments, a thin figure pulls themselves through my screen, landing gracefully in front of me. They dust themselves off, and look down at me with a warm smile.

“Hello there, Monika…” she says softly, tilting her head to the side.

I gaze up at them. _Surely, it can’t be… can it…?!_

“T-TC…?” I stammer, “Is it really you…?”

She nods. “I’m finally here, Monika… I’m sorry to keep you waiting so long…”

TC adjusts her glasses and giggles. The pale moonlight glistens off of her captivating magenta hair, and her eyes sparkle with glee.

I feel tears beginning to run down my face. Pushing myself up, I leap forward and wrap my arms around her.

“I c-can’t believe it’s really you! Y-You’re… so much more beautiful in person…!”

She laughs, and returns my embrace, rubbing my back gently. “As are you, Monika…”

_This is everything I had hoped it would be…_

“You know, I was reading through your story as you were writing it. You’re an incredible author, Monika.”

“W-Wait!” I blush, looking into her perfect eyes, “D-Does that mean you saw… the part where…”

“Yes, and…” she seductively bites her lip, pulling me closer by the small of my back, “if you’d like, we can… share our literature…”

My heart pulses rapidly as she stares at me with half-lidded eyes. _Yep, this is absolutely everything I had hoped it would be._

Taking her by surprise, I wheel around and dip her forward. Reflexively she throws her arms around my neck. “I’ve wanted this for so long, TC…”

Her face flushes, and she quickly removes her glasses. “Let’s write a wonderful poem together, Monika…”

She closes her eyes, and inches closer ever so slightly. Her warm breath against me is intoxicating, and I’m drawn towards her even more. _After all this time, our lips are about to meet…_

**_BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ **

The shrill screech of my alarm clock forces me upright. I swat at it with my right hand, and pull my body pillow closer with my left.

_Wait…_

I frantically look around the room. There’s no sign of TC.

_It… it wasn’t real?_

“Aw, fuck!”

 Irritated, I slump back down into bed, squeezing my pillow.

_It was just about to get to the good part, too!_

I suppose at the very least, my dream has given me some new ideas for my next _Beating Hearts Redditor Club_ fanfiction.

_And with any luck, maybe I’ll see her again tonight…_

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously a silly story; I don't think of myself as some perfect person in any way, haha


End file.
